


С благими намерениями

by herat



Series: С благими намерениями [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: по заявке "Малек, благотворительный аукцион. Один из Малеков - лот, второй - покупатель)))"





	С благими намерениями

\- Твою мать...  
Джонатан, что б его, Моргенштерн невозмутимо сделал очередную затяжку и выпустил изо рта фигурное колечко горького дыма.  
\- Оригинальное приветствие, - наконец оценил он.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
\- Полагаю, то же, что и ты: мечтаю быть единственным ребенком в семье.  
Действительно - то же самое. И не поймите превратно, Алек любил свою сестру, как и Джонатан... наверно. По нему вообще было сложно понять! Но ни один из них не стал бы участвовать в этом балагане _добровольно_.  
Благотворительный аукцион в пользу... О, Лайтвуд очень надеялся, что в пользу чего-то стоящего! Ведь среди лотов - свидания с самыми завидными холостяками Нью-Йорка. И ладно Джо - шеф-повар с мировым именем, уже третий сезон изводивший юных кулинарных дарований в собственном реалити-шоу. Прохожие нет-нет, да крестились, переходя ему дорогу на улице. Но Алек не представлял, как угодил в эту компанию с парой не самых серьезных книжек.  
\- Ты не понимаешь: я отдал Джейсу свою кредитку, чтобы он меня "выкупил".  
Чего теперь никогда не случится, к гадалке не ходи!  
\- Хочешь сказать, что в зале сейчас сидит твой придурочный братец с безлимитной кредитной картой, и впервые со школьного выпускного я не могу ему отказать?  
Алек виновато кивнул.  
\- Твою мать...  
  
\- Я его отравлю, - шепнул Джонатан, как только Джейс предсказуемо поднял табличку прежде, чем распорядитель огласил начальную цену за ужин с «Антихристом высокой кухни», - просто предупреждаю.  
\- И, пожалуйста, как-нибудь помучительней, - попросил в ответ Алек. Все-таки благодаря этому... _романтику_ ему теперь предстояло провести вечер с Раджем. В лучшем случае.  
Но на лучший случай, разумеется, рассчитывать не приходилось.  
\- Неееет, - взмолил он равнодушную Вселенную, когда увидел, _кто_ в последний момент перебил самую высокую ставку, - только не это..  
Из центра зала беззастенчиво подмигнул... гость из прошлого.  
  
Алек до сих пор иногда проваливался в сладкие грезы, вспоминая о _Той ночи_. Разговор с родителями, уже видевшими его, как минимум, в Окружном суде, прошел... скажем так, ожидаемо. Но мысль о том, что этот фарс наконец-то окончен, и он может распоряжаться собственной жизнью, как вздумается, окрыляла. Алек чувствовал себя новорожденным и жаждал приключений. Безумств! Он даже не помнил названия того клуба, только всполохи золота в веселых глазах соседа за барной стойкой и горький привкус аниса на губах.  
Они провели полночи, просто шатаясь по городу. Слушая уличных музыкантов, любуясь старым-добрым Нью-Йорком, так разительно преображавшимся в ярких неоновых огнях, и болтая, о чем придется. А когда наконец-то оказались в постели, Лайтвуд на удивление легко признался, что понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. И все прошло просто идеально.  
А потом наступило утро, и в трезвящих лучах рассвета волшебство отгоревшей ночи предсказуемо растаяло, как дым. Алек наслушался _слишком_ много историй от брата с сестрой, чтобы ждать, пока случайный любовник откроет глаза. Он хотел запомнить эту ночь _идеальной_...  
  
Это был самый неловкий ужин в жизни Алека. Серьезный титул, учитывая все семейные вечера Лайтвудов за последние четыре года. И если не Джонатан, то он сам отравит брата завтра же утром!  
\- Я...  
Нет, заводить этот разговор на трезвую голову было совершенно невозможно!  
\- На самом деле, со мной такое впервые, - наконец, «разбил лед» Магнус, хлебнув мудреного коктейля.  
\- Никогда раньше не встречал бывших любовников?  
\- О, нет, это как раз... кхм... Впрочем, не важно. Нет, с меня никогда раньше не писали персонажей в настоящих книгах. Тем более, таких соблазнительных инкубов!  
О, нет, Магнус читал его книги! Те самые книги, в которых он превратил своего первого любовника в ненасытного демона похоти!  
Что ж, оставалось только надеяться, что Алек сгорит со стыда достаточно быстро. Кажется, скулы уже начали полыхать.  
\- Одного понять не могу: раз уж я произвел такое впечатление, что ж ты сбежал на утро?  
\- А... а можно было остаться? - растерянно спросил Лайтвуд. Эта мысль почему-то не приходила ему в голову.  
\- Сладкий мой, _нужно_ было остаться! У нас была просто фантастическая ночь, я тебя потом еще месяц в том баре ждал почти каждый вечер!  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. И, кстати, был очень обижен, пока не наткнулся на твои книги. Не сочти за нарсицизм, но я от себя в восторге!  
Все были от него в восторге. В смысле, от Азазеля. Благодаря фанатской любви тот из второстепенного персонажа с сомнительными намерениями превратился в одного из основных героев серии.  
\- Думаю, меньшее, что я заслуживаю, это автограф.  
На самом деле, меньшим, что он заслуживал, была огромная компенсация. Просто гигантская компенсация, после которой Алеку пришлось бы возвращаться на постой к родителям. Но автограф - так автограф.  
\- У тебя есть с собой листок бумаги?  
\- У меня есть пресс, - невинно предложил Магнус. - Кажется, во второй книге ты посвятил ему целую главу.  
Даже полторы, но Лидия была безжалостна в своей редактуре.  
\- Не хочешь проверить, так ли он хорош, как прежде?  
\- Я...  
А, к черту!  
\- Да, хочу, - бесшабашно признался Алек.  
И Магнус расцвел той самой греховной улыбкой, которую не мог повторить ни один актер, пробовавшийся на роль Азазеля в телеадаптации.  
  
**P.S.** Если вам вдруг интересно, Джонатан все же сдержал свое обещание и отравил Джейса. Через полтора года, десертом, в котором было обручальное кольцо.


End file.
